


Seducing Father

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole Survivor Nora is in the Institute for the first time. She doesn't believe the leader known as Father is who he claims to be. She's determined to get the truth out of him using her best asset - her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Father

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the first visit inside the Institute. Spoilers if you haven't gotten to this part of the game yet!

Nora couldn’t stop staring into his eyes.

This man claimed to be her son. It was impossible. Her son was a baby. A child. Not a man in his twilight years.

But this man claiming to be Shaun had Nate’s eyes. Weary, bright, vulnerable.

A ribbon of heat unfurled in her stomach and traveled down up her throat when Father opened his mouth. Tipped his head up and gazed at her so hopefully.

“What do you think of the Institute, now that you’ve had time to look around?”

“It’s impressive, but I’m still not convinced you’re my son.”

Father leaned back and ran his hand through his beard. He kept his legs spread wide, a habit in men with dicks which always irritated Nora when she traveled on trains or buses with them. Did they find their space to be more valuable than everyone else’s? Or was it a way to invite the world to think about their junk?

But Father was in a chair in a corner by himself. Was he trying to signal to Nora he inherited more than just Nate’s eyes with this ridiculous stance?

A flush washed over Nora. Nate had the perfect penis – long and thick and ready to play when Nora needed a good dicking. If Father had half the cock his father—

No. This man is not Nate’s son. Not her son. He was trying to trick her, get her guard down. But for what? She hadn’t figured out his plan. The Institute had plenty of ways to recapture escaped synths and get resources for their vast power needs.

Why would this silver fox in front of her want her to stay in the Institute so badly? Why pretend to be her son?

“Father—“

“Please, Mother. Call me Shaun.”

He rested his hands on his knees. Peered up at her with those shimmery eyes. She blinked and found Nate staring at her. Blinked again and he was gone.

Enough of this nonsense. She had to get this Institute leader to reveal his plan.

And she knew just how to get it. Her clit tingled at the idea percolating in her head.

Nora would seduce him. If they were really related, he would fight her off. But she had an excellent body – a bit leaner and more scarred than before the nuclear fallout, but it could still drive any person interested in breasts and vaginas wild.

She stepped closer to Father and rested her hand on his cheek. “Shaun. You must have been lonely all these years.”

“Well, not while growing up.” He rested his hand over hers and never dropped his gaze. The warm touch of his skin sent a shiver down her back. “I always had plenty of people around me. But once I took over as leader… Well, you know what they say. It’s always lonely at the top.”

“Never married? Had children?” She pulled her hand away and dropped to her knees in between his legs. She rested her hands on his thighs and peered up at him curiously.

“No. Mother, we could move to the couch if you are tired of standing.”

“Here is fine. Shaun.”

It pained her to give this imposter her son’s name, but she had to see how long he would keep up the act. Soon. Soon she would know the truth. Nora moved her hands to his inner thighs and began massaging.

“I… What are you doing, Mother?”

Father grabbed her hands and held them tightly.

“You can drop the act, if you want.” Nora freed her hands from Father’s grasp and slipped them up his sweater and dragged her fingers along his stomach. “Nobody’s here but us.”

“What act?”

Father shoved her hands away from him, and then he scooted the chair a few inches back and closed his knees together. Nora stood up and took a seat in his lap.

Nothing hard yet beneath her. It might take a minute for an older man to warm up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the side of his head.

“You’re lonely. I’m willing. Touch me.”

“Mother, we can’t. I’m your son, and you’re, well, my mother.”

Nora stared into Father’s eyes. Found Nate again and remembered all the fun they had trying to conceive their son.

That cock was perfect.

She slowly ran her finger along the curves of her blue Vault jumpsuit and stopped at her clit. This jumpsuit was so tight, she could almost make out the details of her nether regions through it. Nora rubbed her delicate spot in a circle, imagining Nate was watching her now.

She was really getting turned on. A part of her hoped Father would at least get her off before she could weasel his ulterior motives out of him.

“I haven’t been fucked in so long. Don’t you want to be the one to fuck me?”

She brought her mouth to his and pressed her lips against his deeply. Grabbed his closest hand and pressed it against her mound.

There. Something hard was poking into her ass now.

He broke the kiss, but he didn’t make an effort to move his hand. “We can’t. We’re related.”

“Sure we are.” Nora got up from his lap and dropped down to her knees again. She spread his legs apart and licked her lips at the sight of the bulge. “If you insist we are, we can stop now. But wouldn’t my mouth around your hard cock feel so good, baby?”

“We’re…related.”

Father lost most of the fight in his voice as Nora undid his buckle and unzipped his pants. His cock sprung out, and it was the perfect length and width with gorgeous veins. The mushroom head glistened with a bit of pre-cum, and Nora knew it had been way too long since this Institute leader allowed himself any release.

“Haven’t you been curious about what I look like naked? I saw all these women in the Institute. They’re nice, but sort of drab, aren’t they? Hiding all their figures under those clinical suits.”

Nora ran her tongue along the length of his cock and delighted in the way it twitched. Father leaned back in the chair, resigning himself to Nora.

Perfect. Now to get him talking.

Maybe after one quick orgasm.

Nora kissed his tip and then wrapped her mouth around his cock. One hand held his base, while the other cupped his balls.

It was just like sucking Nate off. She had missed doing this. Missed listening to a man’s groans and strangled whispers of how good it feels.

She pumped his cock with her mouth and hand until his balls tightened. He was going to cum soon, but she wasn’t going to let him have it yet.

Nora broke away from his junk and stood up. Father whimpered and looked at her with those pleading eyes.

God, he resembled Nate so much. But he wasn’t Nate. And he wasn’t her son. It was fatigue and desperation driving her imagination up the wall.

“You don’t get to cum until you tell me your real name.”

Father grabbed his dick and squeezed it. Was he going to jerk off in front of her? That would be… kind of hot.

“It’s Shaun, Mother. Ugh, please. Don’t stop.”

Nora scoffed. “I’ll keep going once you stop these emotional games.” She waltzed over to the couch and unzipped her Vault suit. Took her time wriggling out of it, making sure Father had a prime view of her ass shaking for him.

“Tell me your real name, and you can fuck me as hard as you want.”

Nora crawled onto the couch once she was naked and waited for him on all fours. She loved getting it from behind the best, and she felt like a cat in heat at the moment.

Whoever this guy was, she wanted his big, fat cock up her cunt.

Father rose to his feet and kicked his pants off from his ankles. Shucked his lab coat to the side and pulled his sweater and undershirt off.

For an old guy, he had a pretty good body to match his dick.

Nora hoped she wouldn’t have to put a bullet to his head later, because this could potentially be a more-than-once thing.

“It’s Shaun,” he said and stepped over to the couch.

“You don’t have to pretend you’re my kid.”

“There’s no pretending here, Mother.” Father got on the couch and grabbed a fist full of Nora’s hair and yanked on it. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to love getting fucked by your son, you naughty minx.”

Then his cock slid into her wet, hot, ready cunt. A piece of heaven shot through Nora with that initial penetration as he filled her up. She moaned as he slid back out.

“Please. More.”

“Call me Shaun. Acknowledge I’m your son.”

He let go of her hair and eased back into her while resting his hands on her hips to hold her in place.

“Never. My son is a baby boy.”

“Your son is going to make you cum so loud the surface can hear you.”

Nora bit her lip, desperate to get this first fuck over with so she could have a much needed release. Father’s hands slid up to her tits and pinched her nipples while his cock twitched inside her.

She groaned. His hands weren’t calloused like Nate’s were, but it felt amazing as he tweaked her nipples. If only he were a little more aggressive…

“You like it rough, Mother?”

Shit. Maybe she should play along with this act. Get the manhandling of a lifetime.

“Yes, Shaun.”

He slid out of her and thrusted back in. Squeezed her breasts. Made her see stars.

“Tell me how rough you want it.”

“Unfh. Make it hurt, baby. Be as rough as you want.”

While holding onto her breasts and pinching her nipples as tightly as he could, Father gave Nora exactly what she wanted. He fucked her. In and out, in and out. Hard and fast. His balls slapped against her clit while he pounding into her.

“Oh, God, yes, baby. You’re doing it so good. You’re fucking me so good.”

“I’m fucking WHO so good?”

Father let go of her tits and grabbed her hair again. Pushed her head down until it touched the couch. Their position changed only slightly, but it was sensational. Her cunt was tighter, and Father had to force himself inside while holding onto her hips.

“Me. You’re fucking me so good.”

She didn’t want to talk anymore. She was near her peak, and she just wanted to moan until the world was whiter than this room.

“That’s not what I’m asking. I’m fucking WHO so good?”

Father slapped her ass, and it stung, and oh, God, it was perfect. He spanked her several more times until she realized what he wanted her to say. She was hesitant to answer. The mix of pain and pleasure was just right.

But, oh, fuck, she wanted an orgasm.

“You’re fucking your mommy so good, baby.”

“That’s right, Mother. Your son is about to cum inside you.”

“Please. Don’t stop, baby. Make your mommy cum, too. I’m so close.”

“Don’t move. Lay there and think about how your son is fucking you.”

Father grabbed her by the hair and pounded her while making Nora writhe with pleasure. In. Out. In. Out. It was so tight and hard and, oh, God, she was in love with everything about this moment.

“Shaun, baby, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, and fuck, I’m cumming.”

Waves of pleasure crashed through her, and the orgasm was made more intense by Father continuing to have his way with her cunt. Another wave roared over her soon after, and then she realized Father had stopped. Filled her up with his sperm.

When he pulled out, Nora carefully turned over to stare up at the sweaty, bearded old man. Who was he?

Father collapsed on top of her, his face so close to hers.

She couldn’t resist acting on her next thought. She had to do it. Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss gently and rested his hands along her side.

“You don’t have to worry about getting pregnant. I, uh, I took care of that a while ago,” he mumbled.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Good to know.”

Father winked at her, and then he brought her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it.

This was exactly what Nate used to do during their afterglow.

Nora broke their kiss before she could get turned on again. Allowed herself one more peek into his weary eyes.

They were Nate’s.

She wasn’t imagining it before.

Shit.

Father – no, Shaun – dragged his mouth down to her breasts and ran his tongue along the tip of one of her nipples. His fingers adventured to her clit, and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh, God, how was he so sexy?

“Want to see how good I am at sucking breasts now?”

Nora didn’t stop him.


End file.
